


angsty remus lupin birthday

by jamaispur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beware, IT'S ME, Lots of Crying, Welsh Remus Lupin, and feelings, ba dum tss, because, from tumblr, i'm not gonna credit the original writer, tw killing, tw pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Summary: remus' fifth bday but make it angsty and in mungo’s
Relationships: Hope Lupin & Lyall Lupin & Remus Lupin, Hope Lupin & Remus Lupin, Lyall Lupin & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	angsty remus lupin birthday

**Author's Note:**

> translation time!
> 
> beth ydych chi'n ei olygu?- what do you mean?
> 
> cariad- sweetheart
> 
> fy machgen- my boy

it was the morning of 10th of 1965 and st. mungo’s was quiet. in the dai llewellyn ward, one of the only patients was a small, sleeping boy named remus lupin. outside the ward, the voice of a desperate woman was heard.

“sir, please, can’t you do anything? please doctor, let me see him, it’s his birthday!“ hope lupin plead looking at a tall, dark skinned man. his badge read the name rion latham.

“madam, you do have to understand the circumstances of the situation. your... son is not in the best shape at the moment and he needs to re-“

“mam? mam?“ a small voice was heard inside.

hope burst into tears.

“my baby, my poor baby doctor please!“ she looked at him with desperate eyes.

latham shook his head, sighed and moved himself a bit so hope could have access to the door.

hope ran inside and looked at her son.

“mam!“ he exclaimed on a happy tone, then he winced.

hope’s heart broke at the sight of her son and she rushed to his side, kissing the top of his head.

“oh cariad, cariad, cariad“ hope stroked his hair, hot tears streaming down her face. “why you, out of everyone? oh, lyall, i’m gonna kill you“

“mam, beth ydych chi'n ei olygu?” remus asked.

“baby, what do you remember from yesterday?“ hope looked at him, tears prickling her eyes.

remus looked at the wall in front of him and his face expression changed from curious to horrified, he glanced up at his mother.

“...mom? tell me it’s not what i think it is, please!“

she looked at his, heartbroken, and nodded.

remus felt hot tears.

“baby“ she said, bringing her hand to her mouth. “remus, look at me.“

remus tried to focus on his mom.

“you’re still remus, you’re my boy, my baby. nothing’s gonna change, ok?“ hope looked at her son with big eyes.

“do you- still love me?“ remus choked, sobbing.

hope sniffled and looked at her son.

“of course“ she said crying and gently cupped his scarred, bandaged face. “of course, fy machgen, of course“

latham peeked in.

“ma’am, please, the boy has to rest.“

hope got up and rubbed remus’ tears off his face.

“momma will be back later, ok?“ she looked at him, hoping for an answer.

remus looked at her for about a minute and shook his head a little.

“yeah, ok“ he looked up at her.

hope and the doctor slowly left the room and closed the door.

***********************************

about two hours later of remus staring at the door, hoping his mom would come back, the door opened, thank god.

inside came hope and lyall, both holding cupcakes.

“hi baby“ hope smiled at him.

“hi little one,“ lyall ruffled remus’ hair.

remus smiled a little and hope put a cupcake in his hands.

“happy birthday remus", she whispered


End file.
